True Story
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Un encuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke después de años de haber terminado su relación. -¿De qué hablas Uchiha? Lo nuestro hace mucho que acabó -sentenció serio, frunciendo el ceño. -Ya lo sé -dijo tomando asiento al lado de Naruto -Pero admite que te pongo nervioso. ¿No es así? /SasuNaru


Naruto se había sentado en uno de los bancos del parque. La noche estaba cayendo, empezaba a oscurecer y los colores anaranjados que hacía unos minutos pintaban el cielo, apenas se visualizaban.

Aspiro el aroma frio y froto sus manos tratando de calentarse. Empezaba a hacer fresco por la noche, aunque todavía no había llegado el invierno.

Se quedo mirando hacía el frente. Solo apenas un par de vianantes pasaban por la calle que estaba delante.

Miro su reloj al cabo de un rato. Su cita llegaba tarde. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada lo diviso a lo lejos. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra que hacía juego con el pantalón. Muy moderno y sexy, porque no decirlo.

El chico moreno se acerco hasta Naruto quedándose de pie enfrente de él y le saludo.

-Buenas.

-Hey -fue la simple contestación que recibió por parte del chico de ojos azules.

La presencia de Sasuke le alteraba. Eso era algo innegable, ya que solo de tenerle cerca sus manos antes heladas por el fresco viento empezaban a sudar. Y desde que había llegado , unos segundos atrás, ya había tragado saliva tres veces seguidas.

Definitivamente sí. Sasuke Uchiha le revolvía todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué hay?

Naruto le miro por milésimas de segundos y enseguida evadió su contacto visual. No, sería mejor no mirarle mucho a los ojos o acabaría mal.

-Nada, aquí esperándote -podría haberle reprochado su falta de puntualidad, pero decidió dejarlo de lado evitando un enfrentamiento.

-¿Te pongo nervioso? -pronuncio el moreno con voz ronca.

Naruto sintió un pinchazo al verse descubierto. ¿Tan evidente era? Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo, incluso había pensando en ello. No dejaría que sus emociones volviesen a salir por si solas. Pero era más difícil decirlo que hacerlo.

-No, para nada -contesto secamente.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

-Nadie lo diría. Pareciese como si todavía te gustase -otra salida de las suyas y Naruto volvió a sentirse jodidamente desnudo ante él.

Tan patético.

-¿De qué hablas Uchiha? Lo nuestro hace mucho que acabó -sentenció serio, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya lo sé -dijo tomando asiento al lado de Naruto -Pero admite que te pongo nervioso -dijo burlón acercándose peligrosamente hacía el cuerpo del rubio -¿No es así?

Naruto apretó sus puños duramente y se quedo estático.

-Nervioso no, me intrigas. Siempre vacilandome -gruño irritado.

-¿Entonces te gusto? -insistió haciendo perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Naruto -Sabes...es divertido ponerte nervioso...Esa clase de reacciones que tienes….tan inocentes y sinceras-apenas lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -su cuerpo estaba bullendo y no sabía muy bien porque. Si era porque estaba molesto o por la cercanía del otro -El puto problema esta en que me conoces demasiado, pero bueno eso es culpa mia, por haberte dado demasiada confianza en su día.

¿Para qué negarlo? Era la pura verdad. Habían estado saliendo durante años. Sasuke conocía perfectamente sus puntos débiles. Sus miedos, sus vicios, sus gustos. Lo que le gustaba, lo que no. Sabía tratarle, y sabía también como provocarle. Y siempre lo hacía. Se aprovechaba de eso.

Jugaba con ventaja.

-No es ningún problema guapo. Yo te trataría bien y te daría lo que te gusta -comento sensualmente.

Definitivamente el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Naruto cogió una bocanada de aire y se contuvo.

-Que idiota -mascullo recordando varias escenas pasadas de su relación.

Si lo habían acabado dejando no era por culpa de nadie en particular. Simplemente las discusiones y malos entendidos habían hecho mella y ambos por su carácter habían decidido dar por terminada su convivencia.

-No has cambiado nada -dijo esta vez el rubio encarando al moreno.

-Por lo que veo tú tampoco.

-Yo sí que he cambiado -contesto rápidamente sintiéndose ofendido.

-¿Y por qué sigues respondiendo a mis vaciles?

Naruto abrió los ojos abrumado ante lo dicho. No iba mal encaminado. Cierto era que Sasuke era un maldito imbécil que le gustaba jugar, pero él definitivamente entraba al juego y no le ignoraba.

¿Por qué?

-Madre mia...Podrías por una vez parar con esa absurda chulería tuya. Si te pedido quedar aquí era para hablar en serio y no terminar como siempre… -trato de sonar sereno pero el ambiente no le acompañaba.

-¿Demasiado para ti? ¿No eres capaz de seguirme el ritmo? -acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Naruto y este la rechazo echando a un lado su cara.

-Te contesto porque tus vaciles me siguen gustando tanto como me gustaban antes -confeso de repente captando toda la atención de Sasuke quién no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente.

-Ya lo sé.

-Sabes mucho listillo -dijo irónicamente - Te gusta molestarme.

Así había sido siempre. Sasuke le incitaba, él se terminaba enfadado y otro día más en el paraíso.

-Sí, es divertido. Y a ti te gusta que te moleste… -dejo la frase al aire.

-Haces que me cabree la verdad, porque sé que lo haces a propósito -dijo Naruto fastidiado de que siempre tuviese que ser así.

-Venga no te enfades. Dejate llevar -el rubio retrocedió precipitadamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Sasuke.

¿Besarle?

-Anda, a la mierda -se levantó de sopetón queriendo huir de esa extraña situación -Será mejor que te largues -sonó brsco y esa era su intención.

-Vente conmigo -esta vez Sasuke lo dijo en un tono neutral sin burla de por medio.

El corazón de Naruto bombeo furioso y se estremeció de golpe.

-¿Qué? ….Debes estar desvariando…. -negó con su cabeza.

-Mis desvarios te molan, que le vamos a hacer -concluyo sin moverse de su sitio.

-Anda callate -se giró de espaldas a Sasuke y empezó a caminar varios pasos alejándose.

-Anda callate por que tengo razón y te jode ¿No?

Naruto paro al escuchar aquello. Lidiar con Sasuke había sido tan duro. Pero en el fondo tan placentero. Porque a pesar de lo cabrón, estúpido que podía llegar a ser. Tenía que admitir que había sido un gustazo estar con él, en todos los sentidos.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te lo diga? ¿Y tú sentirte el puto amo? -lo dijo de espaldas a Sasuke y agradeció no tener que enfrentarle al decirlo.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o tienes demasiado orgullo? -le pico el Uchiha tratando de que acabase flaqueando.

-Tengo mucho orgullo, pero bueno es una estupidez, cuando algo se nota -se encogió de hombros y esta vez giró su cabeza volviendo a encontrarse con la profunda mirada de su ex amante.

-¿Quieres que nos pongamos calientes juntos?

Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Las salidas de Sasuke era irremediables y por alguna razón acababan por arruinar aún más el momento. Pero él no se las callaba.

-No -

-Tú te lo pierdes.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué parecía que él era el único al que le afectaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué él era el rubito tonto, enfadado mientras Sasuke estaba tan pancho?

-No acostumbro a calentarme con hijos de puta -no quiso decirlo, pero le salió solo y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba dicho.

-Pues conmigo si que lo has hecho. Y no puedo decir que no gozases…

-Que rastrero eres…-mascullo manteniendo las distancias -¿Vas cachondo? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Habría algún problema si así fuese?

Naruto suspiro.

-Que no me mola la idea de me digas esas cosas en una puta noche solitaria en que no tienes a ningún tio que te la chupe y pretendes que yo te alivie.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Podría buscarme cualquier otro tio. No tengo necesidad de hacer esto, pero hoy me ha apetecido.

Y si hoy te he encontrado y me ha apetecido ¿Qué puto problema hay? -esta vez fue Sasuke quién hablo secamente.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable?

-Porque soy así -contesto sin más.

-No eres así.

-Ya me conoces.

-Conozco al imbécil de turno que va en plan chulo, porque quiere mi atención, y conozco al otro que es más dulce.

Naruto había llegado a conocer lo suficiente a Sasuke como para ver a través de su coraza. Y por eso su estima por él había sido tan grande. No era el ser insensible que pretendía ser. Ni el monstruo borde que siempre mostraba de primeras.

-Vaya, parece que me conoces bastante bien. Me sorprende.

Al oírle Naruto no supo distinguir bien si lo había dicho con sarcasmo o no.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto? ¿De qué te sorprendes?

-De que sigas conociéndome después de tanto tiempo.

Tenía razón. Llevaban ya años separados. Aún así….¿Cómo olvidarlo todo? ¿Cómo olvidarle?

-Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan...pero paso de ponerme en ese plan y toda esa cursileria…-sería mejor dejarlo todo como estaba.

-No tengas vergüenza conmigo, que nos conocemos -añadió Sasuke un tanto ansioso por lo que había dicho el rubio.

-No tengo vergüenza, pero es una gilipollez remover el pasado…

Y sí, lo era. Sobretodo si sabias de antemano que no lograrías nada con ello.

-Remueve todo lo que quieras. Ya nada de esto nos hará daño.

Sonaba tan seguro que al oírlo Naruto tuvo un escalofrió.

-No tengo nada que decir…. -murmuro el rubio incapaz de hablar.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a dejarme así ahora? -al ver que Naruto no contestaba y rehuía de sus preguntas prosiguió -No tienes porque decir nada. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te preocupas por mi? -cuestiono Naruto dudoso de que se lo estuviese preguntado sinceramente.

-Siempre lo he hecho. Te sigo considerando alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Naruto cerro los ojos por un momento y dejo que la noche le envolviese.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Volvía a sentirse bien por una simple frase del Uchiha?

-Aunque llevemos tiempo sin estar en contacto. He seguido pensando en ti…-hizo una breve pausa observando al otro -cada día…

Que Sasuke acabase de declarar eso, era muchísimo más de lo esperaba.

-¿Ahora me vienes con esas? Sasuke...dejalo por favor…

Sasuke se levantó y se fue directo hasta el rubio cogiéndole de la camiseta.

-¿Entonces me quieres explicar porque mierda me has citado aquí esta noche? ¿No me digas que era para que viéramos las estrellas juntitos , eh?

Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevábamos sin hablar? Muchos años...Nunca volviste a contactar conmigo… -murmuro Naruto dolido -Ni una jodida llamada, ni un misero mensaje...

-¿De qué hubiese servido? Ya no podíamos estar juntos….-soltó la prenda de Naruto quedándose frente a él -De todos modos, seguro que has hecho tu vida. Te conozco y sé que eres fuerte.

Naruto sonrió en una ligera sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que pienses eso, porque sí, lo soy. He hecho mi vida y sigo soltero.

-¿No has tenido novio en todo este tiempo? ¿Ni amantes? No me lo creo -comento renació sin creerse a Naruto -Eres demasiado atractivo y dulce como para no tenerlos.

Sin darse cuenta había revelado otra declaración que Naruto no paso de largo.

-¿Así es como me ves?

-Te veo y de lo único que me dan ganas es de comerte toda la boca -no espero que Naruto contestase -Naruto…

Lo cogió de la nuca y acorto la poca distancia que les separaba. Lo estrecho con tanta fuerza que pensó por un momento haberle hecho daño. Presiono sus labios encima de los de Naruto, colándose luego dentro de su cavidad en un morreo desesperado. Tanto como lo estaba él.

Había añorado tantísimo esa boca. El dulce aroma que desprendían sus rubios cabellos. El tacto de su piel. Sus ojos azulados mirándole después de haber sido besado.

¿Cómo era que había estado sobreviviendo por tanto tiempo sin su presencia? Era un milagro que aún siguiese con vida.

-Sigo colgado de ti -declaro Sasuke. Sus narices y bocas aún se rozaban incapaces de despegarse el uno del otro -No merezco que quieras a un capullo como yo….Pero si aún te queda un poco de amor...te pido que me lo des… -apretó sus dientes al máximo.

Su cuerpo temblaba. Naruto lo estrecho fuerte contra él.

El trono del Uchiha había caído ante él. Sasuke lo había desecho en un intento de volver a su lado. ¿Y quién era él para rechazarle? Después de todo sentía lo mismo.

-Es todo tuyo -declaro sin separar el contacto.

Acaricio los cabellos negros y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-No tenemos remedio -continuo hablando Naruto dándose cuenta que irremediablemente y aunque hubiesen pasado años separados seguían siendo los mismos -Sí, eres un capullo...¿Pero sabes que? Este capullo me vuelve loco.

Al terminar el abrazo Sasuke volvió a tomar la boca de Naruto pero esta vez en un beso más suave y pausado, disfrutando de la calidez de sus labios.

-No tan loco como me tienes tú a mi …-le sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecho.

Ya podían insultarse, decirse la mayor de las barbaridades, que eso no menguaría ni una pizca sus sentimientos. Quizás acabasen desnudos follandose como animales en el suelo para después terminar otra vez con algún pique. Así había sido su relación. Así había terminado y así volvía a empezar.

Habían estado separados por tanto tiempo. Tanto como para entender que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Aún si no eran capaces de admitirlo por ellos mismos. El destino se encargaría por sus propios medios.

-Por cierto...¿Por qué me habías citado aquí? -pregunto al recordar que al citarle Naruto no le había dicho más -¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? -indagó curioso.

-Bueno...Tan solo quería comprobar si al verte mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando ...No lo sé muy bien. Tuve el impulso de hacerlo. Necesitaba verte y comprobar que lo nuestro ya estaba muerto….

-¿Y? -Sasuke le miro seriamente -¿Cuál es tu opinión?

-No te voy a mentir. Al volver a verte casi da algo... -soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir -Luego he pensado que había sido un error llamarte y que seguías siendo el mismo maldito engreído que merecía mi desprecio. Y ahora…

-¿Y ahora? …

Naruto rozo los labios de Sasuke con uno de sus dedos, paseando la yema de este haciendo círculos por su pequeña fina boca.

-Ahora te quiero conmigo… -le beso fugazmente -Otra vez…

Sasuke se agitó y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre…

Esa noche terminaron en la cama haciendo el amor por horas, tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido. Sus cuerpos bañados en sudor amanecieron unidos y no se levantaron hasta que el sol se hubo alzado del todo.

-Tu muevo piso es una monada -exclamo Naruto fijándose más detenidamente cuando se levantaron ya que cuando llegó no hubo tiempo para nada que no fuese tocarse.

-¿Te gusta? Puedes quedarte.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que volvamos a vivir juntos?

-Por supuesto que no, No te lo estaba pidiendo.

Naruto le miro sin entender.

-Te quedas -argumento ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

.

.

.

El futuro siempre sería incierto. Pero en ese momento ambos no necesitaba más. Demostrarían que el "para siempre" sí existía.


End file.
